Fading Fast
by Love-Lies-Bleeding13
Summary: A girl of 16 lives with two vampires and starts at hogwarts in her sixth year. She has never gone to a boarding school before and has never had friends. She discovers a new aspect on life and love. She runs into troubles that will envolve trusting others.
1. Chapter 1

_July 31,_

_Good bye America, wait…make that good riddance!_

_Boarding school, here I come. _

_Well finally! After so many years at day school, I should think I earned boarding school._

_Apperantley, my school's called Hogwarts. A strange name but at least it's original. _

_Bellingham day school isn't that original. Then again, they have to have it because of the muggles._

_Still, I think I'll like Hogwarts._

_I didn't really learn much at BDS. They pretty much kept me at school long enough to send me home._

_Damn Carissa and Keith. Just because they look after me doesn't mean they can drain me of blood and energy every night. Stupid vampires._

_I wonder if Hogwarts has vampires ?I hope they don't. I've had enough of those human mosquitoes._

"EL! I'll be up in a minute!" Carissa's voice boomed up the stairs.

_See you later journal, Time to be drained…damn vampires_

Emily-Lee put her journal on in a drawer in her bedside table just in time for Carissa to burst into her room.

She immediately swooped in on Emily's neck and started drinking.

This didn't faze Emily at all. Ever since she could remember this happened every night.

After about 10 minutes Carissa pulled away and left the room, turning off the light and locking the door behind her.

"Blood Abusers" Emily managed to mumble quietly before she passed out.

-------

She woke the next morning at 6:00 to hear Keith's angry voice shouting at Carissa.

She just rolled her eyes. They always fought.

She got up weakly and stumbled into her bathroom. She threw out a hand and summoned her strength replenishing potion and downed it.

She could easily say she had the most unusual morning routine at home.

Her home was her room in the attic. It had dark purple walls and a black and white checkered ceiling, the floor was the same except it was carpeted.

Her bathroom was similar. It had dark purple and white checkered marble floor, the same checkered ceiling and black walls. The toilet, walk-in shower and sink were all black. The oddest thing was that she had no mirror.

The reason why was because she hated looking at herself. She didn't like herself. Not because she was ugly, actually she was quite pretty, it's because she hated seeing how lonely and sad her eyes were.

She never met her parents and she grew up in a horrible muggle orphanage. That and no one had ever loved her in any way.

She turned on her cd player and played "Leave me alone" by The Veronicas and got in the shower and began to sing-along.

"I'm getting tired of you pushing me 'round  
Dragging me down  
Making a sound because you wanna  
I guess that's why I like messing with you  
Putting you through  
A lesson or two, because I'm gonna  
Before I go my own way  
I just gotta say

Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired and low  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
'Cause I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone

This isn't gonna work  
Don't call me on the phone  
Because I'm all out of words  
I'll face the unknown  
Thinking about all the ways that I've grown  
Oh, Leave me alone"

She got out of the shower and dried herself off and began to get dressed. She was leaving for Hogwarts today but that didn't meant squat to her. She just got dressed as usual.

She wore a blue and black striped shirt with a collar, a horizontally striped tie, a jean skirt with writing like "Undiscovered youth" and things like that along with a sparkly skull, black and white striped stockings and black and white checkered shoes.

She added safety clip earring and a beer cap choker along with black eye shadow and eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. She put on her black and white glasses and exited the bathroom, her red and black hair dry.

On her way to the door, she summoned her bag and journal to her. Emiy put her jounal in the bag, shouldered it and kicked her door impatiently.

The vampires always locked her in her room at night in fear of her running away. They didn't realize that she did everything wandlessly, seeing as they didn't think she was worth having one.

Kieth opened the door from downstairs with his wand and Emily let herself out and went downstairs.

She entered the kitchen to see a blonde haired Keith at the table, absolutely fuming and an equally blonde haired Carissa, fuming as well, at the coffee maker.

"About time you were up!" Carissa demanded and EL ignored her.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked Keith. If she was to choose on of them, she would choose him. He didn't drink her blood only Carissa did. He simply beat on her when he was drunk, and when she was in whacking range, which happened often.

"Yes, let's go!" He said annoyed. Carissa simply waved them away.

Keith and Emily got in the car and when she turned around to see the mansion she had lived in for two weeks for the last time.

They went around the corner and she relaxed a bit. That was the last time she would have to put up with Carissa for a while. Now all she had to do is get rid of Keith and her day would be complete.

_Next stop, Hogwarts! _She thought almost happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi! Sorry I didn't leave a note in the last chapter; I forgot. Well, this is my first story, and well….Is it good? By the way, her name is Emily-Lee so EL is her nickname. It's pronounced as Elle.

And I forgot to mention she has fishnet gloves with black and white stripes and black nails.

Hope you like this chapter!

-----

Keith and EL arrived at the station 15 minutes before the train was meant to leave.

Emily got out of the car and immediately walked to platforms nine and ten. Keith just drove off without saying goodbye.

The letter she got from the headmaster said she had to walk through a wall to get on the platform. As Emily got there she saw a boy with white-blonde hair arguing with his parents.

"Mother, Father, I am not six years old anymore. You can't control my life!" And with that he disappeared with his trolley into the barrier.

Emily followed suit and saw that same boy talking to two big stupid looking guys about his age.

She walked on by, her head down trying not to attract attention.

The blonde haired boy saw her and yelled after EL, "Hey, wait up!"

She hated attention and was extremely happy there wasn't anyone but them and her on the platform. She didn't want to stop and waste time being noticed when she could be on the train and being ignored.

The boy run after her and stepped in front of her preventing Emily from going further.

"Why didn't you stop? I am the Slytherin Prince after all." He said with an air of importance.

EL looked up and saw he was pretty cute. "Prince? You don't look like a prince?" She said and looked behind her to see the two guys, slowly following. The blondes voice made her turn toward him again.

"Well I am a prince: the best prince. Draco Malfoy and you are?" He asked offering his hand.

Emily looked at it then looked at the train. "Nice to meet you. If you'd excuse me, I have to get on the train." And with that EL turned on her heel and jumped into a compartment and locked the world outside.

Draco was stunned. He just got ditched by a girl. That never happened. He walked away, steaming mad.

Emily drew the blinds on the windows so no one could see in. She liked to be alone, in her own world.

After about five minutes people started to appear on the platform. Emily peered out of the window to see people laughing and chattering happily with their friends.

She turned away from the window with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Things would be different this year. People wouldn't call her emo and avoid her like the plague. She wouldn't be weak all the time. She would have a friend or two. Things would be different. A good different.

EL took out "Anne of Green Gables" and her mp3 player and listened to the same song as this morning while reading.

Five minutes later the train started moving and there was a knock at the compartment door. Emily stood up took off her headphones, and peeked through the blinds on the door to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy, the blonde from before, stood there looking peeved.

Emily opened the door a little bit and asked, "Yes?"

Draco smiled and replied, "You might recognize me from earlier. You never told me your name. I was wondering if you could tell me what it was." He asked in a very sweet voice. EL could tell that the voice was fake.

"Yes, I do recognize you but no, I won't tell you my name. You might be a prince but you aren't on a need to know bases in this case. Good Bye!" She exclaimed about to shut the door.

Draco put his foot in it so she couldn't.

"I don't know where you're from but here, you treat your superiors with respect, you filthy mud blood. I asked you your name and you will tell me it!" said icily.

That was it. Emily opened the door and leaned on the frame.

"You wanted to know my name? Well here it is" She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. "My name isn't of importance. It's the attitude that you need to know about!" She kneed him in the face while he was bent over. Now everyone was in the hall watching Malfoy getting beat up by a girl.

"When I first ditched you, I thought you'd be smart and leave me alone. Obviously not. Now, never come near me again. Oh, and by the way, I'm a pureblood. Respect YOUR superiors!" She exclaimed as she stepped on his hand.

Malfoy scurried away and Emily looked up to see all eyes on her. Some looked at her in awe of what she had done; some looked at her in shock in how she was dressed.

She looked to her left to se a guy with black hair and green eyes and glasses.

"Ummmm…Are you alone in that compartment." He asked nervously. EL gave him a curt nod and he continued.

"Can we join you…there are no other ones left." He nodded to two people behind him.

Emily sighed and nodded once more before turning on her heel and entering the compartment again. She sat down, her bag beside her and pulled her headphones on again, now listening to Only Difference by Panic! At the Disco.

The black haired boy entered with a redhead boy and a brunette girl and they loaded their luggage on the racks.

The girl asked EL something and she paused her music.

"Are you from North America?" she repeated as her and her friends sat down.

Emily nodded then eyed the three of them.

"OH, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we. I'm Hermione, that's Ron, and that's Harry. What's your name?" She asked curiously.

EL shrugged and looked at the blinds.

The three exchanged confused looks then began talking amongst themselves. She ignored them and turned on her music.

EL sat staring at the three of them talk. She noticed Hermione talked to Ron differently then Harry. With Ron she talked like she wanted desperately for him to understand something. _She likes him._ When she talked to Harry she talked like he was on his deathbed; like he would drop dead any moment. In her eyes, there was love and concern along with a look of great wit.

Ron talked to Harry the same way Hermione did and talked to Hermione the same way she talked to him._ He likes her too. Strange._ Ron had envy, a passion to prove himself and fear in his eyes.

Emily couldn't figure out anything about Harry though. He kept staring at her, and you couldn't analyze someone while they focused on only one thing.

It unnerved EL to have someone stare at her. She was supposed to do the staring.

That's another reason why she had no friends. She analyzed people and things and it creeped people out.

After a while a witch with a trolley of food came by. Emily got up and picked out a few things then summoned the money from her bag and gave it to the witch and sat back down.

Before she turned off her mp3 because her ears were hurting.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked incredously.

"What?" she asked, speaking for the first time. She bought food. Big deal. He did too.

"You have a pretty voice." Harry said dreamily. Emily just gave him a weird look while Ron clubbed him over the head.

"You didn't use a wand. You just did wand less magic!" Hermione exclaimed. "So?" EL asked.

"No students have been able to manage that before. Other then accidental magic of course!" Hermione replied.

They were all staring at her like she had a third eye as EL said,

"I've never used a wand. I do it all by hand. It's quite easy actually. Can we not talk about this anymore? Please?" Emily asked quietly.

"Fine. Can you at least tell us your name?" Ron asked.

EL shook her head and began to slowly munch on a licorice wand.

"Ok then…Can we open the blinds" Harry asked softly.

She glanced at him and nodded slowly. When he opened them she noticed a castle looming overhead. _Hello Hogwarts!_

_-----Disclaimer-----Harry Potter is J.K's, NOT MINE!_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys.

Have you liked the last two chapters? I hope so.

Sorry if the sorting hats song is weird, I just couldn't seem to think!

Read on and have fun!

----------

"We better get into our uniforms. Harry and I'll wait outside." Ron said as he dragged Harry out of the compartment.

Hermione closed the door and locked it then turned around and smiled.

"So umm…I was wondering If you could tell us something to call you by. You don't have to say your name but…." She requested nervously.

Emily stopped and stared for a moment before looking away.

"My name is Emily-Lee. You can call me EL. But please don't tell anyone else my real name." she said quietly as she pulled her robes over her clothes after she cast a water repelling charm on them. It was raining out side and she didn't want to have her favorite clothes wet. She didn't really care about her robes. Emily also cast the spell on her bag. She didn't want her stuff to get wet.

"OK EL. Do you have a last name?" Hermione asked curiously as she pulled her robes on.

Emily went silent and sat down and shook her head, staring out the window.

Hermione said ok and opened the compartment door to let the guys in, after putting her clothes in her trunk.

Ron and Harry came in and explained that they changed in another compartment with a few of their other friends.

The train slowed to a stop and Ron and Hermione got out but EL stayed put.

"Are you coming EL?" Harry asked, waiting for her to get out.

She shook her head and quietly mumbled, "I can't handle…crowds.".

It was true. She couldn't handle crowds. People stared and laughed and were happy. It just…it made her too sad and embarrassed.

"Ok then, we'll wait. You guys go and get a carriage." He added to Ron and Hermione. They did as he said and Harry closed the door.

"Thanks." Emily breathed.

Harry nodded and asked why she didn't like crowds.

EL sighed and shook her head. They stood in silence then after a while Harry said,

"Well, there isn't a lot of people left…you ready to go?".

Emily nodded and shouldered her bag.

"Yeah…Thanks for waiting for me." She said quietly before jumping off the train.

She saw Ron and Hermione about to step in a carriage and ran to them. Emily loved to run; she didn't know why. It just made her feel free.

She got in with Ron and Hermione; they were drenched just like Emily. Harry came in a second later.

"You were supposed to leave your bag on the train EL!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh well…..Ummm..what are the things that pull these?" EL asked the threesome quietly. They looked like horses, but she wasn't quite sure.

"You can see them?" Ron asked incredously. Emily nodded. Why wouldn't she be able to see them?

"Who have you seen die?" Hermione asked.

Emily was shocked. How had they known? She shrugged and looked out the carriage window. Who cares if she saw people die?

"You can only see the thestrals if you've seen someone die. I can see them." Harry said.

A moment later the carriage stopped and they got out. EL saw Malfoy supporting a broken nose from when she kneed him, a bandaged hand and he walked with a slight limp. Emily just smirked. She loved inflicting pain.

They walked in two great big doors into the entrance hall. A very stern looking woman stood there and said, "Read the notice on the doors to the Great Hall. May our new student come here please.".

EL scurried over to her while Ron, Harry and Hermione went into the Great Hall.

"You have a bed in the Ravenclaw dorms. But seeing as this years rules…" she faded of then walked away as a big man and a whole bunch of little kids came in the doors.

Emily approached where everyone else went and read a big sign posted on the doors. It read:

_This year You shall be able to sit at any table._

_You shall also be allowed into other common rooms but you must find out the password and the location. _

_The dorms will have passwords instead of the common rooms._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

She entered the hall to see tons of people talking to themselves. Above the tables there were banners that had the Hogwarts crest on it.

Emily didn't see Ron, Hermione of Harry so she just sat at a table that only had a few people at it.

She stared at the goblet and plates. _Pure gold? This is really extravagant!_

Just then an old man with a silver beard stood up at the front of the hall.

"Good evening students. The sorting will start in a moment. We have a foreign student attending Hogwarts this year. I hope you all will help her out if she needs it."

At the mention of foreign student, all heads turned to her. She continued staring at the old man, ignoring all the eyes on her.

The stern witch came out with a stool and a old hat. A tear in the hat opened and it began to sing,

_One is gone, and one has come,_

_Trying to make the world a better place,_

_Trying to cease on lies, hate, and sadness from_

_A very different face_

_This face has seen many a good thing,_

_Hope, Happiness, love, and joy_

_Yet it has never experienced it; it's only lived in_

_Evil, Hate, suffering and a destructive ploy_

_The one that left,_

_Didn't leave in vain,_

_He passed trying to stop theft,_

_Theft of good, stopping an evil stain._

_So youngest of the Hogwarts four,_

_Try to follow these acts,_

_Let your heart soar_

_And don't act till you have the facts._

_Slytherin's aren't always cunning_

_Ravenclaw's don't always have wit,_

_Hufflepuff isn't always stunning_

_And Gryffindors aren't always fit,_

_Only your heart can tell you what you are,_

_So that's what I do,_

_I tell you where you are,_

_And where you'll make it through_

Everyone clapped at the sorting hat's song, many with confused faces.

"Now let us enjoy our wonderful feast." Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

Food appeared and EL jumped. There was tons of food. She usually only ate a bowl of cereal and a snack. There was no way she was going to eat.

Emily took off her robes so she could dry them. _Good thing I wore my clothes on underneath. Otherwise they would be wet too._

She began drying them and some people stared. They either stared because of her clothes or because she wasn't using a wand. None-the-less, soon everyone was staring.

She looked up and glared at everyone. EL grabbed her stuff and left the Great Hall. _Damn people…who cares if I don't use a wand or that I'm different._

She wandered the dark hallways, hugging her bag to her chest, not knowing or caring where she was going. About an hour later, she heard people something so she hid between some armor. It was dark and cold where she was, and had a feeling that she was underground.

Draco Malfoy walked by with those two big guys behind him and a puggish girl clinging to his chest; he look disgusted but his arm was around her waist.

As soon as they disappeared EL walked the way they came. She was getting tired and needed to find her dorm.

_-----Disclaimer-----Harry is J.K's not mine_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Hey!

Ok I love this chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit much but…I don't know…It seemed perfect.

------

About a half hour later EL was extremely tired and just wanted to sleep. She slumped against a wall and closed her eyes. She didn't know where she was, that was clear, she didn't know where to go, that was the problem.

"Umm…Hello" Emily jumped to her feet, wide awake, to see who talked. A boy with black hair and soft blue eyes stood in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly. EL just stared at him. Was he here to make fun of her? Or could he help.

"I'm…I'm….err…Terry Boot." He stuttered since she didn't say anything and offered his hand. Emily stared at it. Could he be nice? She shook it once then dropped it, still not saying anything.

"Who are you?" He repeated, cocking his head curiously.

"EL." She murmured quietly. She didn't want to trust this boy, or even talk to him, but she had no choice.

"Do you…do you know where…the Ravenclaw common room is?" She asked quietly, not looking at him but staring at her shoes.

"Yes I do!" He said brightly. "I'm in Ravenclaw myself. I'll show you." He said motioning her to go to the left. She picked up her bag and started walking slowly.

"So why are you walking around the castle so late?" He asked, walking beside her.

Emily hugged her bag tightly and glared at him as if to say, "Why are you?"

Terry laughed and threw his head up. "Touché. See, being a prefect, you have to be on duty. And some people informed me that a particular foreign student didn't come back from dinner. I was sent to look for her." He said smiling at her.

She avoided his eyes and kept her head down, her hair covering her face completely. "What time do classes start at?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey…." he said sincerely, stopping in his tracks. EL looked at him, though he couldn't see her face.

"Why are you so sad? Or are you scared? And there's no need to be quiet. There's no one awake to hear you." He said smiling at her.

Emily pushed her hair behind her ears and glared at him. "I'm not scared…And my voice is quiet." She said resuming walking.

He went in front of EL and walked backwards in front of her.

"So you're sad? Why? And your voice wasn't to quiet when you beat up Malfoy." Terry said almost tauntingly.

She stopped and looked at him. He stopped too, about a foot away from her.

"I don't lie so yes, I'm sad. But I always am. And I was mad at Draco. Now stop berating me with questions; be happy I'm even talking. This is the most I've talked all day!" She exclaimed, pushing past him.

"Now where is the common room?" She asked, slightly annoyed on how long it was taking.

"It's ummm….round here I think. Why are you always sad? Yes, I'm still asking questions but oh well." He said looking around to see where they were.

She stopped and turned around to look at him, seeing as he hadn't moved yet. What was with this guy?

"You don't know where you are? Great! Just great!" She sat down on the floor, her back against the wall, her face in her hands.

_What's wrong with me? It's just a guy but why do I feel on the verge of tears? God he better find the place soon.. He'll find out where we are…right?_

"What? What's up?" He asked hurrying over and crouching in front of her.

"Not much! Let's see…I never met my parents, I was put in a muggle orphanage, I live with two vampires who drain me of blood and energy every night for the past 15 years, when blood isn't satisfying enough, they beat me, not to mention seeing tons of people die, thanks to them, now I've moved to a new school, a new world really, where my life still hasn't improved, I have no friends, people still think I'm weird and stare at me and stuff, and NOW for the past few hours I've been walking around by myself, then I meet a really cute guy and he has no idea where he is but keeps asking me questions that I don't want to answer because talking to people and expressing just isn't my thing, I don't do it, IT JUST DOESN'T WORK, and I'm tired and need sleep but I can't because I'm stuck in this stupid hallway just sitting here!" She said really quickly and really exasperated while having tears stream down her face, looking Terry in the eye the whole time.

Terry just sat there, managing to catch everything she said. _Well this is…spontaneous! And she thinks I'm cute? That is REALLY weird!_

EL finished and put her face in her hands again, realizing that she just said everything, all the stuff that happened, all the stuff she kept to herself all her life, to a complete stranger.

Terry found his voice again and said, "Come on…get up. The common room is just around the corner. Then you can go to sleep…OK?" He asked sincerely.

El looked up at him quickly. Usually one would be utterly shocked, she was glad he wasn't, but it was just a bit strange.

She quickly wiped the tears off her face and stood up, still clutching her bag. "I'm sorry…'bout that" She mumbled quietly. Emily could tell he didn't have people break down in front of him too often.

"No problem…stuff happens. Here's the common room entrance." He answered cheerfully. He stood in front of a portrait of a man in blue robes, a moon in the back round.

"If I'd known that was the entrance I would've been sleeping by now! I walked by this a million times!" She exclaimed.

Terry chuckled and said "Flying Pixies" and the portrait slid to one side revealing a dark tunnel.

"Cool! Ummm…Terry? Can you not say anything…about what just happened?" She pleaded.

She didn't want anyone to know that she broke down. Emily still didn't really know what happened. One time she was fine, next she was in tears. It was strange.

Terry smiled and replied, "No problem. Everyone has an off time. Even I do!" He replied truthfully. Terry then motioned for her to go first.

EL walked through the tunnel for a while, terry right behind her, and then came to a door. She opened the door and saw a beautiful deep blue room.

There were bronze curtains, and powder blue carpet, on the ceiling there was a sky painted on and around the tops of the walls there was a saying that read, "If you can think it or dream it, you can do it. You can go as high as the sky if you try!".

There was a warm fireplace and a whole bunch of bronze colored couches and chairs, and there was a few oak tables and bookshelves, which were loaded. To the left there was a spiral staircase and the same one on the right.

"The right staircase is to the girls, the left is the boys." Terry said.

Emily climbed the staircase and didn't turn on the light. She threw her bag down and collapsed on the only bed left, falling asleep immediately.

_-----Disclaimer-----I do not own Harry, J.K. does_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Hey guys!1

This is EL's first day of school! LE GASP!

The stuff in Divination is real, I got it off the internet.

Hope you like it all, Ciao!

--------

El awoke slowly, wondering why she didn't hear Carissa and Keith yelling at each other, and why the bed was so much softer.

As soon as she opened her eyes, the events from yesterday caught up with her.

She jolted up and looked at her watch. It was7:45. _Wow, I slept in for almost 2 hours!_

She wandered over to the bathroom, still half asleep. EL took a shower and put on the same things as the day before, her robes over top. She put on some make up, seeing as the stuff she had on was messed.

She slowly wandered down the stairs with her books in another bag she had. It was a purple and black shoulder bag that was bigger inside then on the outside.

She sat down in a chair that was closest to the fire, seeing as no one was in the room yet.

She planned on savoring every moment she had alone, seeing as Hogwarts appeared to be very busy.

She sat for about 10 minutes before she heard someone come down the stairs. She didn't bother looking to see who it was, she didn't care anyhow. Right now she was perfectly content on watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

Just then someone put hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

Before EL could do anything, her reflexes took over. She jumped up and faced her "attacker", her fists at the ready.

Terry was shocked. _Why is she so paranoid? Wait, never mind. _

El lowered her fists and apologized quietly before sitting back down and staring into the flames again.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Terry asked, sitting down in the chair beside her.

Emily just shook her head, her eyes not leaving the fire. Terry just stared at her face intently, trying to figure out why it never showed any emotion, not even when she cried. All you saw was tears.

"Umm…about your question about the classes from last night. They start at 9:00 this year and then you have two classes then Lunch at 12:00. Classes start again at 1:00 and then you have two of those until the day is yours. Dinner is a 6:00 and you have to be in bed by 10:00 at the latest." Terry said after a while.

Before EL could say thanks people started to pile in the common room. Emily muttered a quick thanks and ran out of the room with her bag on her shoulder.

She practically ran to the portrait and stepped out of it carefully. There were no students in the hallway so she walked to the right, hoping her instincts were correct.

She walked for about 5 minutes down the hallway when she heard voices coming from a hallway to her left. Emily went right hoping the people didn't see her.

She walked slightly faster as she heard the people go quiet. Next thing she new she was on the floor because of a leg-locker hex. Emily pushed herself off the floor and onto her feet; her legs unfortunately still bound together by invisible ropes, to see Malfoy behind her, smirking evilly, the two burly guys slowly coming behind him.

"What do you want now Draco?" She asked venomously. In her head she was racking her memory for the counter spell.

"Well you see, I never found out the name of the girl who almost got the best of me. Tell me your name!" He demanded evilly.

El simply spat at his feet. She managed the counter spell and the hexed Malfoy and his cronies before they had time to react.

El looked up to see Terry standing there with Harry, Hermione and Ron all staring with opened mouths.

EL glared then snapped her fingers and Malfoy and the two other boys were hanging from the high ceiling with bugs all over them and occasionally being shocked by lightning. She then turned on her heel and ran, leaving the shocked people behind.

She ran until she hit the Entrance Hall. She opened the doors and ran down the stairs to the lake. She sat down, catching her breath.

Emily took off her shoes and stockings to reveal black painted toe nails. She kicked her legs in the water for a while, oblivious to everything around her.

After a while she decided to go inside so she put on her stockings and shoes after drying her feet off.

EL stood up and turned around to run straight into Harry.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been here for?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and said, "I followed you so…a long time. Why did you run?".

EL avoided his eyes and shrugged then started walking up to the castle, Harry following her.

"I got your timetable. You have Divination first. Terry said you were walking around the castle until 4:00 this morning." He said handing her timetable to her.

EL mumbled thanks and shoved her timetable in her bag, then shrugged.

"I guess.". She looked at her watch then realized she had ten minutes to get to class.

"Ummm, Harry? Where is divination?" She asked, not wanting to be late. She was good at Divination, for some reason she could just tell and see stuff.

"It's in the North tower, over there!" He said pointing to a roof of a tower they could barely see because it was so far away.

Emily said thanks then ran all the way to Divination, even up the stairs. She got there to see the class waiting around. Emily looked up and saw a trap door then went and sat here no one else was, seeing as there was no corner.

Terry came over and sat on the floor beside her. "Hey!" He greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi" she said, not as brightly but not that sadly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" He continued when she nodded, "Harry said you had a thing for running." He said as he shook his head.

EL froze. Did he just say Harry? _Oh dammit! I hope he didn't tell them about what happened last night! I thought they were just trying to find me, not talk!_

"You…you and Harry, Ron and Hermione are friends?" She asked her voice slightly worried.

Terry caught on to what she was thinking. "Oh I didn't tell them anything bout last night. I wouldn't go back on my word. Yeah, we're friends but we don't hang around each other." He said sincerely.

Before EL could answer the trap door opened.

"Come up all" A mysterious voice said.

Everyone scrambled up the ladder and Emily went last. The rooms scent was enough to make anyone drop unconscious so EL went and sat at a table next to a window.

Terry followed her, ignoring his friends. _Why does he insist on following me everywhere? He's got friends…he should hang out with them._

"Today class, we shall be doing palmistry. The art is…" Trelawney droned on and on about lines and other useless information.

EL stared out the window for about 20 minutes before she said, "Take out your books my children and practices reading with a partner. I will come around!".

Terry moved his pouffe beside hers and said, "Falling asleep were we?"

"What is that ladies problem?" She asked grumpily. The fumes were getting to her.

"She's an old bat but anyway…what do you see?" he asked holding out his hand.

Emily grabbed it and looked hard, occasionally looking at her book.

"You have this line here," running a finger over the lines as she talks about them, "Is called the Ring Of Soloman, It means you have a load of common sense, and apparently you'd make a good politician or teacher. Now most of the lines you have are loops and most people with loops have good communication skills, have tons of capability and everyone gets along with these loopy people. Your fingertips are spatulate so apparently you are a dynamic thinker. Your fingernails are almond shaped and that means you're gentle and apparently daydream too much. You have course skin and that means you're earthy and your hands are big so you are once again capable and have tons of goals and are friendly and sociable!" She said finishing and dropping his hand.

"How'd I do, Terry?" She asked politely to his shocked face.

"My guess is that you did good. But now it's your turn!" He grabbed her hand, almost pulling of her pouffe.

"Ok lets see. You have a plain of Mars which when over developed, like yours, says has a bad temper. You also have a Mount of Mercury, It's underdeveloped on you meaning you're a loner, Ummm….You have whorls and that means you are individualistic and not just on of the crowd, it also means you are talented and good with secrets. Fingertips are pointy, that means sensitive and fragile, so you could be a good artist, writer, poet, and daydreamer. Think It could be right with the last one….umm…what else? Ahh…Fan shaped fingers only form when you've been suffering from long term stress-sorry bout that. Texture is soft so that means you're a delicate and refined person, they're medium sized so that means you have good judgment, common sense and you're practical!" he said finishing with a triumphant smirk, but not letting go of her hand.

El just stared at him. She managed to find her tongue again and say,

"So I'm a quiet, bad tempered, stressed out, talented, fragile, different, PANSY!"

Well, if you wanted to put it that way…SURE!" He said still not letting go of her hand.

She was fuming. Not because it wasn't true, because it couldn't be more true. She knew it was true, but knows she actually had proof.

She tried to pull her hand back but terry wouldn't let go.

"Terry, give me my hand!" Emily said, surprised that he hadn't let go yet.

"No. I don't think will." He said intertwining his finger with hers. EL tried to pull back but he held her hand firmly.

"TERRY! Give-me-back-my-hand!" She demanded still trying to free her hand.

Terry finally let go when Trelawney came over. "Ahh dears. What have you discovered in the hands of your partner?" She asked.

Emily glared at Terry then answered. "We discovered that we can read palms."

Trelawney looked shocked for a moment then she took on her mysterious aura again.

"Yes dearie, you're reading palms. May I see yours?" Not waiting for a reply, she took EL's hand but immediately dropped it and gasped.

_What now dingbat? My hand too good for you?_

"Dear me! Your hand is…." She didn't finish as she sat down in her chair, a hand to her head.

"What?" everyone except EL asked.

"Well dearie, your hand isn't a happy one…."She repeated everything Terry said.

"yeah…So?" She said in a bored voice. Everyone around her was shocked. Just then a bell of somesort rang, teling everyone to go to teir next class.

Emily grabbed har bag, shoved her book inside of it and went over to the trap door. She opened it and just before her head disappeared she said,

"By the way, I don't care what my hand says The eyes are the windows to the soul, not the palm!"

Emily ran and ran until she was in the dungeons. There was no one there yet. She slumped down against the wall, not crying but angry.

_How dare that…that BUG announces what my life is! It's my life, whether I divulge it or not it's my choice._

People started arriving ten minutes later. They avoided her, even Terry.

_Finally come to your senses. Thank god, it was starting to get tiring having him always tailing me._

The potions room opened and a man opened the door and said, "In."

_This guy seems cool. Straight to the point, no beating around the bush._

Emily walked in last and sat at the back of the class, no one sat beside her.

"Silence! Today we will be making veratisurem. A very complex potion, it is the strongest truth potion there is…" And on he went.

_No duh, genius. These are useless fact, already made it, already know it._

"You! Whoa are you?" He demanded, noticing her for the first time. El was in the shadows, the only reason he could see her Is because her feet were on the table.

"I'm a student in your potions class, who are you?" She said venomously. Emily had had enough of being quiet. _A lot of people in this school need a good slap in the face by reality. How bout we start here._

"I am Professor Snape, get your feet off the desk and come out of the shadows!" He said equally as venomously.

EL leaned forward so her face was out of the shadows. "How about NO!" she leaned back and stared intently at him.

The second Snape saw her face his jaw dropped. _It can't be…_

"Ummm…GET STARTED!" he roared and everyone except EL got out their supplies and began working feverishly. Snape quickly departed, then Emily began working slowly.

_Gave him the fright of his life. HAH!_

Emily finished her potion, took a vial of it and put it on his desk with her name on it, before anyone else was half way through. She grabbed her stuff and left before Snape came back.

EL still had about a half hour before she was due into the great hall so she went outside by the lake.

She stripped down to her undergarments and dove in. She water was refreshing compared to the September heat.

She swam around for a while until she heard the bell. Emily transfigured a rock into a towel and dried herself of then got dressed in a hurry.

She didn't want anyone to see her and knowing Harry, or Terry, they'd look for her.

She grabbed her bag and started to wander around aimlessly, after turning the towel into a rock again.

She sat down against a tree in the shade and closed her eyes. When EL heard footsteps she opened her eyes to see Harry and Terry, Ron and Hermione following.

"Hey El. Sorry I couldn't sit with you in potions. M friends are utter idiots sometimes." Terry said as he sat down on her left, Harry on her right while Ron and Hermione sat beside him.

Emily shrugged and stared at the forest.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Harry asked. She shrugged again.

Ron and Hermione said something about lunch and left. Harry and Terry kept asking her questions, her shrugging to every one.

"Terry said you actually scared Snape, how?" Harry asked

"Why do you talk when it's just us but are silent around everyone else?" Terry asked

"Do you even eat?" Harry questioned

"Why did you freak out in Divination?"

El shrugged again and again but at the last question she snapped.

She stood up and looked at both of them.

"ENOUGH WITH THE QUESTIONS! I was at the lake for breakfast and yes, I do eat. I don't know why I talk around you and I spazzed in Divination because she just threw my life into the open, for everyone to hear. That isn't her choice if she can say that!" She screamed at them.

"So what she said in Divination was true?" harry ased incredously. Obvioucly the Hufflepuffs and ravenclaws told everyone already.

"Yes! My life is terrible and you guys always asking me stuff ain't helping! If you want to hang out with me, fine. But when I say stop or go away, LISTEN!" with that said, she stormed up to the castle.

She found her way to transfiguration and sat in the back of the classroom by herself, doing what McGonagall said to flawlessly. Charms went to exact same way.

It was after all her lessons when she dragged herself to the common room and collapsed on the couch in front of the fire.

People mved away from her but she couldn't care less. Emily grabbed her mp3 player and listened to Playback by Last day lost.

People slowly started to go to bed until it was only her in the common room.

After a few songs she drifted off to sleep, not noticing a figure come and sit in the armchair beside her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey guys!

OK, so I've been updating really quickly for some odd reason so if I don't update too fast anymore, SORRY!

Hope you like the story!

Neko-hanyou05- Yes my hand is a sad one, thanks for trying to make it happy, and yes you are forgiven for your terrible smiley.

Black Roses of death- I'm not saying.

Sango taijiya1- Thanks and I'm not saying. And is it really a cliffhanger? I didn't mean it to be that way. Or I did. I don't know. The chapters are blending.

-------

Emily awoke to someone petting her hair. She looked up to see Terry.

"Finally you're awake!" He said gleefully.

EL sat up and looked around. No one was in the common room.

"What time is it Terry?" she asked groggily. She realized she fell asleep in the common room. EL turned off her mp3 which was miraculously, still going.

"It's 5:30! Up with you." He said helping her to her feet.

"5:30? What are you, the energizer bunny? I'll be back…I am in dire need of a shower." She shook her head at the funny look her gave her and went up the stairs to her dormitory.

After she showered she came downstairs in clean clothes. She was wearing her gloves, tie, and stockings still but now she was wearing a black green day shirt, a black knee length skirt, and knee black leather boots. Her lips had black lipstick and her eye shadow was deep purple. She had a hint of glitter on and a black and white baseball cap.

When Terry saw her he almost fainted. Instead her collapsed in a chair his jaw dropped.

"Up, prep up!" She said shouldering her school bag and grabbing his hand, dragging him toward the door.

"Wait!" He grabbed his bag then let her drag him again.

They made it out the portrait and in the hallway before anyone else in their house were even awake.

"What was with petting my hair this morning?" She asked. You just don't pet peoples hair…it doesn't seem right.

"Oh nothing. Trying to wake you up." He said a mischievous twinkle in his eye. She turned her head to face him and he just smiled then started running and dragging her.

She started to run too and they ran all the way to the great Hall. There was food on the tables and Snape was eating already. The second he saw EL he ran out.

"What was that all about?" Terry asked Emily quietly.

El just screamed and ran around, after dropping her bag, flinging her arms and twirling

"Come on Terry! No one will see you!" Terry just shook his head and sat down, watching her let loose.

EL snapped her finger and Stuck in America by Sugarcult came on from somewhere and she started dancing and singing along to it.

Today, I changed  
It's too late  
Cause everyone stayed the same  
I'm gone, so long  
Break out, I'm better off on my own  
Today, I changed  
It's too late  
Cause every town feels the same  
I'm different and you're distant  
Add it up and it makes no difference   
Everybody's talkin 'bout blowin up the neighborhood

Everybody's gonna break it up today  
Everybody's talkin 'bout blowin up the neighborhood  
Running just to get away  
Stuck in America  
Stuck in America  
I'm lost in America  
Stuck in America

She twirled around some more when Dumbledore came in. The two Ravenclaw's didn't notice him so he quietly left, shutting the door behind him.

Another song came on and Terry was shocked how EL's face had changed. It went from happy, or similar to happy, to pained and sad in a matter of seconds.

Emily began to sing I'm a Fake by The Used, still twirling around.

Look at me, you can tell  
By the way I move and do my hair  
Do you think that it's me or it's not me?  
I don't even care  
I'm alive  
I don't smell  
I'm the cleanest I have ever been.  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry

Dry  
Just look at me, look at me now  
Just look at me, look at me now  
Do I drink? Do I date?  
I've got perfect placement all my ink  
Satisfied, in your eyes  
I'm the biggest fan I've got right now  
I made sure, that I look how I wanted to look  
The people around me, the people surround me  
I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry

Dry

Just look at me, look at me now  
Just look at me, look at me now

As the song ended she looked at the door to see the whole school there, most in their PJ's. EL snapped her fingers three times. The first turned off the music, the second summoned her bag to her, and the third slammed the great oak doors in the student's faces and locked them.

"Now that the student population has seen me for today, I think I'll eat for the first time in two days." She said walking over to Terry at the old Ravenclaw table.

"I'm surprised you didn't lose your cool and end up hexing them all." He said amazed.

"What would've been the fun in that? If you haven't noticed, I don't show emotion too often." She said helping herself to some toast.

"Oh I've noticed. It's kind of hard not to." He said taking a bite of his own toast.

EL shrugged and they ate in silence until McGonagall came in the Great Hall.

"Miss…ummmm Miss?" She asked storming over to EL.

"Professor….Professor?" she asked the same way.

McGonagall didn't look to happy at being mocked. "Miss, you don't blare music at 6:00 in the morning, lock the whole school out of the Great Hall, or mock a teacher." She said sternly. With that she walked away. Leaving the doors open.

"Wow!" Terry said as EL started on her cereal completely unfazed.

Emily shrugged and asked politely, "When did they come in?".

She couldn't care less but it was out of plain curiosity.

"Let's see. They came in just in time for your face to go from semi-happy to sad and pained." He answered, thinking hard.

Emily just said great then muttered to herself "Wonderful. I'll soon be 'emo person' again."

Terry just caught the 'emo' part. "What does emo mean?" He asked curiously.

EL gave him a strange look. "That's sad. You don't even know what an emo is. Tell me; are all British teenagers oblivious to the outside world? OK…I'll explain it…but only once. An emo is a person, boy or girl that has emotional problems. From being neglected at home to having an abusive boyfriend, emos are always depressed. Most are funny though, that's the confusing part. Now real emos, not the wannabes, cut themselves, usually on the wrists but anywhere really, because they think that when they bleed, the sadness leaves them with the blood. Let's see what else, they apparently look forward to dying and think about it often. They're antisocial and are quiet. That's not really true though; that's just a stereo type. The rest…well you'll have to ask a real emo if you ever go to North America." She said, finishing her cereal.

Terry sat there for a minute, taking in the information.

"So they…they cut themselves with knives?" He asked incredously. It just wasn't sinking in his brain.

"No, they use razor blades mostly. Oh…and most of them like black. Man…we are talking like they are a breed on there own. And before you ask…I'm not emo." She said, seeing the look on his face.

Emily stood up and started to walk out of the hall, seeing as people were filing in. She checked her watch and noticed in was 7:30.

Before she could get too far she was pulled into someone. She looked to see Ron standing there.

"Ummm…Let go Ron." She said, kind of confused.

"I don't think so…" He said his hand going down to her butt. She hexed him wandlessly, sending him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed at the unconscious figure before she ran. She pushed two or three people away from her wandlessly as she went.

She ran to the lake, her favorite place so far at Hogwarts.

EL sat down as the reality of Ron just did sunk in.

_Ron? He was…well not exactly nice but he didn't really bother me. What was that all about?_

Emily hugged her knees to her chest as she rocked herself.

She heard someone behind her and looked, but there was no one there. Thinking she was hallucinating, she turned her attention back to the lake, absently staring and rocking.

After a while she decided to go to her class, which was conveniently Care of magical creatures, and she shared it with the Hufflepuffs.

Her morning went uneventful. She didn't go to lunch, she went swimming instead.

After lunch she went to potions early and sat in her desk, waiting for the class to arrive.

Snape walked in after about twenty minutes of her waiting. He didn't see her because of the shadows she was in.

He sat at his desk, looking through his notes and muttering to himself.

EL cleared her throat and her looked up to see her boots on the desk.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a choked voice.

Emily sat forward and said, "I'm here for potions. My class is next."

"I mean how did you get in here?" he asked again.

She sighed. " A really simple concept. Walk to dungeons, open door, sit down. I do belive you've done it before." She said na a bored voice. She lookeda t ther watch. _The class should be in here already._

"How did you get thouh the enchantment as wards?" he asked now.

_Why does he ask so many questions? _"Oh those. A wave of the hand and they're gone. Quite simple really. You need better ones." She said tiredly as she sat back again.

Snape looked furious but didn't say anything. He sweeped across the room and barked for the class to come in. They all scurried in afraid of Snape. El snorted. _What a bunch of weaklings. He's just slimy git._

Snape flicked his wand and the instructions were on te board. "Love potion. Start." With that said he left the room.

Terry moved to beside Emily. "What's his problem…other then being himself."

El snorted. "he's all bent out of shape because I got through some wards I wasn't supposed to get through." She said, starting on her potion.

The same thing as the day before, she was done before everybody and left before he came back. It was double potions but it only took her half a class, so she went to the great hall.

As she sat down she stared at the empty golden plate. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so different? Why me?_

She didn't notice someone come behind her until they put their hand on her shoulder.

"Hello".

_-----Disclaimer-----J.K.'s owns them….except EL, Carissa, and Keith._


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

Sorry for the cliffy. I wanted a different chapter. Don't ask why.

Any poetry you see is originally done by me. Sorry if you don't like poetry, but I do so DIE!

Have fun with the story

-----

Emily looked around quickly to see Dumbledore standing there.

He let go of her shoulder and sat down beside her. She stared at the plate again, ignoring him to the best of her ability.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He said happily.

EL nodded still staring at the shimmering gold platter in front of her. Dumbledore didn't say anything else, he just stared at her.

Then Emily felt the strangest sensation. She felt someone enter her mind and then start to try and go through her memories. She immediately put up her occlumency shields and the person backed off a bit.

EL muttered a curse that she had made back in a America that made the person attempting legilmency on her, turned bright orange and made them get out of her mind.

She didn't wnt Carissa reading herr like that through her blood so she just preformed this curse. Carissa could still drink her blood, but couldn't read her.

EL looked at Dumbledore to see him bright orange.

"YOU! Stay out of my head, you old cripple!" She screamed as she ran out of the Hall. She would've hexed him but seeing as he was headmaster…well let's just say he gets a freebie.

Emily ran all the way to the portrait and waited impatiently as it let her in. she ran up to the couch in front of the fire and curled up into a ball.

She didn't want anyone to know her past. She didn't like her past.

EL rummaged through her bag and grabbed her journal.

_That Headmaster, shall DIE!_

_He just tried to use leglimency on me. He has no right looking through my memories. I hate it. So now I shall vent through…the best thing in the world…poetry._

_Why do am I so special?_

_Why can't I be normal?_

_Why can't I live?_

_Have a REAL boyfriend?_

_Why can't a have A friend?_

_15 years I've had no one._

_No one at all._

_(no one trustworthy anyway)_

_It's like I'm not here._

_I walk the halls, talk, and exist_

_But I don't._

_It's confusing._

_They want to know me so badly, _

_but not that badly._

_I'm here, and they want to know me,_

_But I'm scared._

_What if they know me and realize _

_that I'm not that good._

_What happens if I trust them,_

_And they let me fall?_

_I Don't know anymore._

_I really don't._

_Who I am, _

_Who they are,_

_What's happening?_

_All of these I don't know._

_Help me?_

_Please?_

EL closed her journal, and realized it was pretty cold.. She went up to her dorm, leaving her bag and journal on the couch.

Just then, Terry came in the common room. He noticed EL's bag and what appeared to be her journal.

It was a deep purple with black lining around the edges. On the black there was silver spikes.

Terry walked over and saw the words "If you open it, you die." On the front.

Terry picked it up and opened it._ I wonder what she writes in here._

The pages were alternating in colors. One black then purple and she used a silver pen. It had a slot for the pen too.

Terry opened it to a random page. He read it fairly quickly.

_Hey Journal. It's the 14 of Feburary. Valentines day._

_ALL the girls, except me of course, got secret admirer valentines. Completely expected of course, but still._

_I want someone to like me. Probably Rylin. I wouldn't mind him liking me. He's pretty nice._

_I don't know if it's then black hair that falls into his hazel eyes or the fact that he seems to be like me; lonely._

_He's pretty nice actually. Quiet, hot I guess, and he's like me. I don't necessarily know if that's good but…oh well._

_My boredom has overcome me and now I shall write._

_My heart yearns for a person.  
He makes my life wonderful.  
I don't even know if he likes me like I love him._

I want to say all these things like,  
"I love you".  
But I just can't.  
I'll die if he rejects me.

In times when I wonder such big things like  
My existence and other huge mysteries,  
I ponder telling him my feelings.  
I consider opening my soul to him.  
But I push that thought aside because,  
I am to scared of what'll happen.

My friends always ask me,   
"Why do you like him".  
and I always answer the same thing,  
"I don't know".

It's the truth.  
I just don't know why I like him.  
I've observed him so much,  
I know him backwards and forwards.  
But still don't know why I like him.

I sometimes want someone to observe me,  
But I realize that no one will.  
It's very rare that someone spends their time watching people.  
I'm one of a kind.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this.  
Well, after battling myself for years,  
I've come to a conclusion.

I've decided to tell you,  
How much you mean to me.  
All this time i've been talking,  
About you.

Accept me,  
Reject me.  
But whatever you decide,  
TELL ME!

_Of course, this won't actually happen, and some of it isn't tue, like the friends thing, but I can still dream…right?_

Terry couldn't believe. _EL can feel?_ Of course he always knew that, but well….it just didn't really seem to actually happen.

He flipped to another random page, wondering what else she wrote in here, and what happens with this Rylin kid.

_Hi journal…I'm starting to get confused. Rylin has been avoiding me lately. I don't know why. I…sigh…read poem…I don't want to explain right now._

_Another day is gone and I'm still here.  
I'm just sitting here, wondering why.  
Why am I still here,  
Wasting my precious minutes in this stupid place?_

It's obvious of course,  
I'm here, waiting for you,  
but I'll never understand.  
I'll never understand why.

Why are you so stinking special?  
Why do I waste my life for you?  
I've got...no one actually.  
I would've said 'other friends'  
but why lie to myself?

Are you even my friend?  
Can I trust you?  
Will you help me up when I fall?   
Can I tell you everything and be positive you won't tell anyone else what I said?  
Can I cry on your shoulder when it becomes too much?  
Will you take care of me?  
Will you tell me the truth, even if it's painful?

I love you.  
You are my friend.

Am I your friend?  
Do you love me?

_Help? Please?_

Terry still couldn't understand. _If EL felt all these things, why didn't she talk to someone? It seems that she thinks this journal will listen to her and help her._

He flipped a few pages ahead, hoping to find out what happened.

The page he landed on had tear drops on it.

_Journal…WHY ARE GUYS SO…..so….so…WHY? I loved him…or at least I thought I did. I still don't understand. Things were pretty good now….now…sigh read on…_

_I can't believe it.  
I trusted you with my life, heart and soul  
And you just...  
you just took advantage of me!_

It meant nothing!  
Almost a two weeks,   
It meant nothing!  
I meant nothing!  
All of it meant nothing to you!

Was I just there for fun?  
Was I just a toy you decided to mess with?  
Did you just decide to ruin someone's life  
and I happened to see you that same moment?

I said I'm going away for three days and you...  
you take that as a sign to cheat me!  
I thought you'd be happy that I could be there for our anniversary.  
Apparently she wanted to spend it with you instead.

All this time it's just been a game.  
I thought you loved me.  
I love you.  
But you just...  
I can't do it anymore.

I'm leaving...  
Wait, lets rephrase that...  
I'm gone. 

Terry was staring at the page hard…mad at this…this Rylin. _Poor EL._

He flipped trough and saw another poem.

_As I sit crying in my room  
My soul is bleeding.  
Sadness seeps through my veins like blood._

It's dark and gloomy as I realize,  
No one understands.  
No one wants to understand. 

It's only me, myself and I.

Terry's jaw dropped. This was too…too emo-ish for him. He quickly looked through for more poems…they helped him understand better. He found on that looked promising to be….well lets say better then the last.

_You see a lady, not light, not thin.  
I see a young woman who tried to be like those skinny supermodels but stopped. She stopped and asked herself, Why?  
You see graying hair mixed in with bleached blonde hair.  
I see stress and hard work express itself through the top of her head. _

_  
You see tacky overalls, a bad baseball cap, an ugly pink tee-shirt and terrible penny loafers.  
I see clothes. Just clothes.  
You see someone with blue eyes, a smile and wrinkles.  
I see a person with a mischievous twinkle in her turquoise eyes, a gorgeous pearl white smile and lines of dedication to this smile.  
_

_We all see things differently.  
Some just look at the cover,  
and some see more._

Terry smiled to himself. This is what he wanted to read. This was happier then the other poems. He flipped on to another page, finding another poem.

_To:(trying to find)_

_I'll do something for you,  
if you do something for me.  
I need a person,  
To take me for who I am.  
To take my personalities, faults and moods  
Someone to be there for me  
A true friend. _

I might be strange, different or just plain weird  
But from how nice you've been to me so far,  
I think I could trust you  
You could be my friend…if you like.

You talk to me like I'm a real person,  
Not just someone to look down your nose at.  
You make me feel like I mean something,  
To someone.

I don't care what I have to do to win your trust,  
If I don't already have it.  
I need someone to laugh and cry with.  
All these years, I've been alone.  
No one in the world to talk to.   
But now I realize that my once solitary life is really lonely. 

So I ask you this simple question  
Will you be my friend?

Terry looked at the date and saw that this particular poem was written four days before.

He flipped on to the poem she had written today. _Leglimency? The headmaster? This is just too strange._

Terry would've read more but he heard EL coming back so he quickly put the journal back where he found it.

EL came down with her blanket and saw Terry sitting by her stuff. She hurried over to her stuff and put her journal in her bag. _He can't ever read this._

"Hi Terry. Back so early?" She asked, sitting down on her couch.

"Early? EL, It's lunch already." He said laughing.

Emily glared at him then saw his hands. "Why are your hands black Terry?" She asked. _This isn't good._

"OH…they are?" He asked, looking at his hands. As he showed them to EL they flashed the words, "SNOOP ALERT!" on them.

Emily then rounded on him, on her feet suddenly. "You read my journal huh? Thought my terrible life was so entertaining? Thought that you'd LOVE to see how miserable I am. Well guess what, I HATE you!" She grabbed her stuff and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Before the ran in though, she shouted one last thing at him.

"It must've been a bi shock to realize that I have feelings didn't it?" With that said she went in her dorm and slammed the door, collapsing on her bed crying.

_I thought he was better then that._


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

I know I said I wouldn't update so fast anymore but…I CAN'T HELP IT!

It's addicting. Oh yes. By the way, if there are mistakes, it's not my fault. My dad's keyboard has problems.

Sango taijiya- More action, coming up! There might not be lots in this chapter but tons in the next.

Blesser- I haven't decided which on it shall be…I will decide on a whim this chapter. And thanks for the suggestion. I did that before I wrote the description. I described it to fit the story, and scare Terry…and how people think emos are in my town. I actually like the internets description better.

Black Roses of death- Thank you for the compliment.

Oh yea…Neko….Nira is you…you happy now?

Read on my minions, read on!

------

_I guess I deserve this._ He thought as he played with his breakfast.

It was the morning after EL barricaded herself in her room. She hadn't come out yet and Terry was becoming desperate.

None of the girls in EL's dorm wanted to talk to her and slept somewhere else. Terry couldn't get his hands back to normal so he walked around with them flashing.

Harry and Hermione came over and at beside him. "Where's Ron?" Terry asked, remembering how weird he acted toward EL.

"He's gone…weird. All he talks about is Emily….I mean EL." She said, correcting herself quickly. Unfortunately, Harry and Terry were too quick for her.

"Emily? That's EL's name?" Harry asked.

Hermione went red and thought for a minute. _Could it hurt to tell them? Oh well, She can kill me later._

"No…that's not her name. Her name is Emily-Lee. Speaking of her…where is she Terry?" Hermione asked quietly.

Terry stared at his cereal for a moment.

"She….I looked in her journal yesterday and she got mad and hasn't left her dormitory yet. And since all the Ravenclaw girls are afraid of her, there's no way I can talk to her. And because I read it, my hands are all…like this." He answered glumly, showing them his hands.

Harry stared at Terry. "Why did you read her journal?"

Terry shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why I did. Maybe to understand her better. I'm still trying to figure it out."

"What did she write in there?" Hermione asked. Harry glared at her. "What?"

"Well…I won't tell you guys EXACTLY but I can tell you that her life really is terrible, she writes a lot of poetry and a kid named Rylin should be killed." He replied angrily.

As Terry talked, Hermione had an idea. "Hey Terry, what's the password to Ravenclaw common room?" She asked.

"Why? You do remember the dormitories have passwords now." Terry replied, catching on.

"That's no problem. Hey Nira!" Hermione yelled over to a brunette with red glasses sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah Hermione? Hi! I'm so excited…aren't you? Today's a SATURDAY!" she said flouncing over and bouncing up and down, clapping her hands.

"Harry, Terry, meet Nira. She's from Hufflepuff. Nira…what's the Ravenclaw password to the girls dormitory and common room? And where is the common room?" She asked.

"Oh…it's…..bubble bath fritters to the dormitory, Flying Pixies is the other password and it's the Blue Man's portrait.. Have a good day…oh and nice to meet you two. Ecstatic actually." With that said a little too cheerfully, she bounced away.

"That's Nira. She knows EVERYTHING. Not anything useful of course. Just passwords, secret passageways, that stuff. I'll go and get EL." She said as she got up and started walking away.

"Good thing Fred and George aren't here…Nira would have stalkers." Harry chuckled.

Terry, feeling happier that EL might show her face soon, continued eating his now mushy cereal.

---------

Hermione got to the portrait and said the password. She walked up the stairs to the common room. _It's like the Gryffindor one._

Hermione walked up the stairs and said the other password. She opened the door to a very scary room.

EL had made the girls dormitory a copy of her room. Since the other girls weren't using it…why not.

Emily walked out of the bathroom in a purple nightgown, feeling groggy, until she saw Hermione.

"Why are you here?" she spat out. EL was wide awake now.

"Terry says he's sorry. Please come eat." Hermione pleaded, slightly frightened of Emily and her room.

"No. That turd deserves the silence. He a loser and I could care less what he thinks." She said, turning her back on Hermione and heading to her bed.

Hermione sighed. "This is getting us no where." She sat down on a bed next to EL's.

EL spinned around, her nightgown twirling around her. "What makes you think I want to go anywhere? I don't want to make up with Terry. We weren't even friends. Neither are we. You guys choose to follow me and talk to me. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be here! I would've stayed away from everyone and still be in Canada with my parents!" she shouted and looked out the window, her eyes filling with tears.

_Why must I cry? Why? Why must I even be sad?_

EL almost fainted when she saw Terry and Harry's faces appear at her window. Hermione screamed and opened it so they could come in.

The boys flew in on Harry's broom. Emily no longer had tears in her eyes. "This is just peachy! A party in my room with people I don't want to see…How fan freaking tastic!" she shouted pacing the room.

"Told you she'd be difficult" Terry muttered to Harry as they sat down beside Hermione.

"We came to help you…Terry realized that EL probably wouldn't co-operate." Harry told Hermione.

"And now that you guys are here I'll co-operate? Guess again boys!" She said, heading for the door.

Terry stepped in front of the door. "Please stay EL? Please?" he pleaded. El saw hurt in his eyes. _Serves him right. Stupid idiots._

"Fine…I hate you all. Now what do you want from me?" She asked, sitting on her bed across from them.

"We want you to talk to us." Terry answered sitting down.

Emily glared at him. "I am talking...not too happily but still talking." She replied grumpily. She crossed her legs and her arms.

"No you aren't. Talking is like you did the first time we met." Terry said.

EL froze. She stared at him then her eyes flickered to Harry and Hermione.

"No I haven't said anything to them yet." He replied. Harry and Hermione were really confused.

"What is he talking about EL?" Harry asked. Terry answered before EL could.

"When I first met EL, or Emily-Lee I should say, we were walking and she broke down in tears. Care to explain why?" He asked cockily. Emily glared at him then at Hermione, figuring out she must have told them. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably while Harry stared at her contently.

"Why EL?" He asked curiously. She bolted up and ran to her bag. She rummaged through it a then found what she was looking for. Her journal.

She hucked it at them and yelled, "You want answers, there's your answers! But you've already read it now haven't you? Probably didn't read it all, I was only gone five minutes!" She hollered at Terry.

She ran into her bathroom and locked it, leaving them alone in her room. She turned around and slumped to the ground, her back to the door.

She cried, remembering how horrible her life was, remembering things she didn't want to remember. She remembered the taunting, the shouting, the loneliness of her past, Rylin. She remembered everything except her parents.

She cried for a solid half hour before someone knocked on her door. "Go away!" She yelled croakily. She heard shuffling feet and the click of the door. _Good, they actually left me alone._

She got up and took a shower, turning on the radio. She sang to Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace.

I can't escape this Hell,  
So many times I've tried,  
But I'm still caged inside,  
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!

So what if you can see,  
The darkest side of me,  
No one will ever change this animal I have become!  
Help me believe,  
It's not the real me,  
Somebody help me tame this animal!

I can't escape myself,  
So many times I've lied,  
But there's still rage inside.   
Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
I can't control myself!

After El got out, she took put on her galsses and her comfiest PJ's. She looked in a mirror and decided to not have make up on for now. _Why do these people even have a mirror?_

She opened the door to see Terry on her bed. She leaned on the door frame. "Haven't left yet turd?" She asked casually but inside she was so angry.

"Nope. Not yet." He replied, sitting up. "You have a pretty voice.".

"Why are you still here? Harry and Hermione left ages ago." She said tiredly. She levitated him to the door and then laid down on her bed. "Leave." She said simply.

"No..I don't think I will. We read your journal." He said, laying on his stomach on the bed next to EL's.

"Lovely, now LEAVE!" she demanded venomously. She had a headache and all she wanted to do is take a few Tylenols and pass out.

"EL…talk to me. Please?" He asked quietly, staring at her.

Emily sighed and looked over at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well…because I want to understand and-" EL cut him off.

"No Terry…Why? Why everything. Why do you bother me so much, why do I talk to you so much? That stuff. Why?" she asked, laying on her stomach too, facing him.

Terry took a moment. "I don't know why…I follow you because…I don't know. You talk to me…I don't know again. Hold on a moment. Have you played 20 questions before?" He asked and idea dawning him.

"No. I've seen it be played though." She said quietly. The kids in America would never let her play so she watched them.

"OK. Now what well do, is I'll ask you questions and vice versa and we answer them. It's kind of like twenty questions but not really." Terry said triumphantly.

EL had to laugh at the look on his face. "OK Terry…but only ten questions. Me first. What do you like?" she asked.

"Hold on hold on….we need something first." He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a thermos. "Veratisurem! Not that I don't trust you or anything, but it can help. Like we know the answer, but we can't piece it together." He said quickly at the look on her face.

"Fine." She took a swig and so did he. "Me first. So what DO you like?" she repeated.

I like books, music and the color blue. My turn. Why are you always so quiet?" he asked after a moment of thinking.

"I'm scared I guess. My life has always been, well horrible really, so I keep my thoughts to myself. It's easier. Not having someone watching you, wondering when you'll crack. And besides, If Carissa and Keith ever caught wind of me telling someone something I wasn't supposed to say, well, lets just say it wouldn't be nice. OK, Do you worry about me?" she blurted out, blushing after.

"HEY! You actually blushed. Yes…a lot actually. I think it's because I worry…but I don't really know. My turn again. What do YOU like?" he asked her the question.

EL smirked. " I like, get ready for a long list, animals, purple, black, silver, green, music, the smell of cut grass, flying, running, swimming, potions, transfiguration, charms, books, the night, the moon, analyzing people, being in my own world, and eyes." She replied, smirking at the last thing she said.

She loved eyes. In every person they were unique, like fingerprints. "Ok, question. Ummm….What do you hate?" she aid think for a moment.

"So that's why you said the eyes thing to Trelawney! I hate prissy girls, Slytherin's, wanna-be's and…I don't want to say but I have to so, not being loved." He said really quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"What do you hate?" He asked. EL smirked again, not caring about what he said.

"All the things you said plus more, a lot more. Girls in general, stupid people, not being able to fly at will, classic music, IT'S NOT MUSIC, love, happiness, and…cheaters…or to be fair, Rylin." She said, anger flashing across her face as she said the last part.

"OK...What is there? What do you think love is? To you." She asked curiously. Whenever she asked this question people looked at her funny. _What's so funny about it, I've never experienced it so I want to know._

This time Terry smirked. "Love is when you can't take your eyes off someone. When you think about them constantly and can't stand to see them sad. It's when they look at you and you get lost looking back at them, when you feel like the world couldn't be better. It's kind of like how Harry looks at you." He said, watching it sink into El's mind.

"Oh god...he loves me. Fantastic…poor guy…I don't love him." She said sadly.

"Ok my question. Since you observe people, what you'd you want to see in your dream person?" He asked.

Emily sighed. "I've met him before. He's my dream person. His eyes are a curious blue, it's like they search the soul, looking for something that he's never been able to find. He's pretty muscular and has a beautiful smile. He's compassionate, but not happy. Like me. There's something haunting him that he'll never forget. His face is gentle, like a puppy. He has long eyelashes but they're almost covered by his black hair. He's helpful by nature and gets along with everyone. He happens to be in front of me…and his name is Terry." She said dreamily until the last part.

She looked into his eyes and he leant forward to kiss her. Emily reached a hand forward and pushed him back. "No." she said, straight to the point.

He looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off. "Your question?" he asked.

"Lets see. What do you want in life? Like your goals and who you'd be happy to be." She replied.

Terry frowned. "I don't know. I want to be loved, cared for, and to be happy. I want to redo my past, but that's impossible. I want to have a career in Care of magical Creatures or the ministry. If I was in the ministry, I'd give them a rude awakening. Last question, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

EL smiled and sat up, cross legged on her bed. "Let's see Mr. Terry Boot sir. Out of reflex, I would hex you and/or cause you bodily harm. But after I might kiss you back or kill you" she replied cheekily.

"Good thing I ain't kissing you then!" he said rolling over, putting his head on the pillow and getting under the blankets.

"Whatcha doin Terry?" Emily asked, getting under her covers.

"I'm going to sleep…what does it look like?" he asked, curling up in the blankets.

"OK then…You get to tell whoevers bed that is." She replied, taking off her glasses.

"Hey EL? One more question…Who do you love or like?" he asked yawning.

Emily smirked into her pillow and mumbled, "You.".

"I love you too…Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Emily thought about it for a minute. "I'll tell you in the morning." She yawned. He said something but she had fallen asleep.

_-----Disclaimer------EL, Nira, Carissa, and Keith are of my creation, no one else._


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

HOLY CRUD! I'm at chapter nine. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

PunkTinkerBell19- I tried not to slow down…I really did.

Black Roses of death- Thanks for all the reviews…and I don't think I'll stop with the disclaimers…I would prefer having people annoyed at me rather then suing me.

Sango taijiya1- Well dork…You truly are smart…but no.

Mulus- OK here it goes,

-I am not sixteen or anything like that, as you now know.

-Thanks for the website

-Sorry you are in the hospital

-EL is NOT emo, I repeat, NOT!

-That is the definition of an emo where I live

-Yes terry and EL have only known each other for a while.

-You'll find out about the Veratisurem

-EL will not be a Mary Sue

By the way, Orphadofilus is pronounce OR-FA-DOFF-A-LISS.

Read it, love it, HAVE FUN!

------

Emily woke at 8:00 that Sunday morning. She rolled over and put on her glasses to see a lump in the blankets that was Terry.

EL laughed quietly and went into the bathroom to get dressed. She summoned her clothes and locked the door.

Dressed in her school robes she went over and poked Terry. "Come on…waking time."

The lump rolled over and pulled the blankets over it's head, mumbling, "Wake me up later Sue.".

"Sue? Who's Sue?" She asked laughing.

He rolled over and pulled down the blankets so she could see his face. Terry opened his eyes and stared unfocused at EL. "You're not Sue."

"Of course not. I'm EL. Now who is Sue?" she asked sitting on the end of his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes yawning.

"My families house elf. She usually wakes me up." He said throwing back the covers.

"I see. We have one too. His name is Orphadofilus." She said, pulling on her shoes.

"How'd he land a name like that?" He asked standing up and stretching.

"Don't ask me. Now come on, you have to get new clothes on." She said, taking his hand and dragging him to the door.

She opened it and walked down then it turned into a slide because of Terry. They slid to the bottom where Terry landed on top of EL.

He stared into her eyes. "You're really pretty EL." He said dreamily.

She just pushed him off and stood up clutching her bag.

"I'll wait here for you." She said, sitting on the couch. He nodded and went up to his dormitory. EL looked around and noticed that there were about five other people awake and reading.

"Damn nerds" EL said aloud. They looked up, saw her then grabbed their stuff and ran out of the common room. She laughed. _What fun!_

She turned around to come face to face with Snape. "Why are you here? It's the RAVENCLAW common room, and I faintly recall you being head of SLYTHERIN!" She exclaimed, moving to the other side of the sofa, as far away from him as possible.

He sneered and replied, "I want to see you in my office…now!".

EL just sighed. "I don't think so. See, I have to go eat breakfast because otherwise the lack of food will make it so I can't focus and do my best in all my classes." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Now miss!" He said venomously, standing up. _My god he's lucky I'm in a good mood._

"Fine parrot-face, give me a minute." She answered annoyed.

She got out some parchment and told Terry she'd meet him in the great hall in an hour. She left it on the sofa and charmed it so only Terry could read or remove it.

She followed Snape down to the dungeons and into the potions classroom. They went through another door and into what looked like his sitting room.

He sat down in an armchair and motioned for her to sit on the sofa directly in front of him. She chose the farthest chair from him, the only one that faced the door.

He sighed. "Sit here. Now what would you like to drink?" He asked, surprisingly polite, as he gestured to the table. It had Pumpkin juice, wine, water, and tea on it.

EL grudgingly got up and sat on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other. "None." She stated simply.

"Choose one," He replied, slightly impatient. EL sighed and decided not to argue. _Why on earth am I being so nice? Must be something in the water._

"Fine. Have it your way you slimy git" she said using a phrase she heard Ron use, taking a glass of wine. _Probably the only kid on this planet who likes whine._

She sniffed it and ran a hand over the glass, checking for truth charms and Veratisurem. _I might've told Terry stuff but Snape shouldn't know a god damn thing._

After she was done she took a sip and found it was actually quite tasty.

"Now miss, what is your name?" He asked, semi-politely.

EL put her glass down and had an odd sensation to actually tell him. _Unscented Veratisurem. How'd I fall for that?_

"Well Snape…First off, you are truly stupid. And second off, I know how to fight Veratisurem. Third off, it's EL." She replied making it sound like her name was 'Elle'.

"Well Elle, I am not stupid. You are just truly pathetic. You can't fight Veratisurem you can only twist the truth. Second off, who are your parents?" He asked, taking a swig of his un-veratisuremed tea.

EL sighed. "I don't know. Question for you, who the bloody hell do you think you are? Giving me Veratisurem; You idiot." She said, hoping he'll attempt Leglimency on her, wanting to yell at him.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin. I am not an idiot. Who have you been living with? And why?" He demanded ignoring the fuming teenager in front of him.

EL jumped to her feet and ran out of the room, whispering the answer so he couldn't hear.

She ran to the Great Hall to meet Terry. Meanwhile, Snape got up and headed out after her. He went to Dumbledores office. Saying the password, "Sugar Quills", he went up the stairs and entered the headmaster's office.

"Well Severus?" he asked as the Potions professor sat down on the other side of his desk.

"Nothing. Her name is Elle and she doesn't know who her parents are. She ran out and answered so I couldn't hear when I asked where she lived and who with." He replied, rubbing his temple.

"Ah yes. I thought she would act so persistent. Apparently the teachers are completely clueless on how to deal with her. She is brilliant in everything but Astronomy and Herbology. She doesn't put up with stupidity and apparently, from what you've told me, is quite a smart alec. The strange part is that she is extremely quiet in almost all her classes." He said in deep wonderment.

Snape sighed. "Trust you to know everything about this girl."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I need your head Severus. I need to know more about this student. Observe her and report back to me." He said dismissing Snape.

He swept out of the office with a nod and returned to his Potions classroom. _Why me?_

------

EL stormed into the Great Hall and plopped down beside Terry.

"Hey. Why'd you leave this morning?" He asked. El just shook her head.

"Not here." She said quietly as a few Hufflepuffs went by. Terry nodded and pushed his empty bowl away from him.

They got up and then someone grabbed ELs arm, making her spin around. Then she was face-to-face with stupid itself. _Draco Malfoy._

"Hello…would you like help with your bag?" He asked politely. EL noticed that he didn't have his goons with him. _I guess he found a way down from the ceiling._

"Ummm…What?" She asked, slightly shocked. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching now.

"Would you like me to help with your bag?" he repeated, gesturing to her shoulder bag.

"Ummm…No!" she said, grabbing Terry's hand and running out of the hall._ What happened to 'Prince of Slytherin'?_

They ran, or to say EL ran, Terry was dragged, and stopped at the edge of the lake.

"That was creepy." He said, laying on the grass. Emily stayed standing. She paced, thinking hard. _What was with Malfoy…and Snape._

"WAITAMINUTE!" She yelled, making Terry jump.

"What?" he asked sitting up. She went over and knelt in front of him.

"This morning, Snape had me drink wine with Veratisurem in it and had me tell him some useless stuff and then I ran. I don't know what he did after but I think he asked his precious Draco to get some info on me by being my 'friend'!" she said excited that she figured it out on her own.

Terry thought for a moment then said, "That makes sense.".

They walked up to the school discussing this and El had a few thoughts.

"Hey umm Terry? I have a slight problem and a question." She said a tad nervous.

"Ok.Shoot." he said as they headed through a secret passageway.

"Well…we don't have an antidote to Veratisurem so I'll be telling the truth, which sucks, to anyone who asks me a question. Eventually it'll wear off though. And my question is, was it really veratisurem you gave me?" she asked.

Terry laughed. "It wasn't real Veratisurem. Just water with a little bit of lemon juice. All you have to do is stick by me all day and you'll be fine. They ask you a question and you can mumble to yourself while I make up an excuse.".

"Thanks terry. Really." She said relieved.

Terry and El walked down to the dungeons and waited outside the classroom for Snape. _Today's going to be…interesting._

_----Disclaimer----Not mine …you know it…if not look back._


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!! I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in forever.

Sangotaijiya1- Thanks and yourn welcome.

Stfun00b- I hate people like you. You are officially, on the ignore list.

Now with that said….On with the chapter!!!

-----

Potions class passed without event. Snape ignored EL but was rather jumpy.

After he dismissed them from their one class (on Sundays they have one class then they're done) Draco came up to EL again.

"What do you want?" She snapped at him. El had to stay in the dungeons even though she was done her potion half way through the class, and wasn't all too happy about it.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" he asked politely. EL sighed.

"No! God…Just leave me alone. I don't like you…AT ALL!!!" she shouted at him. Everyone turned from what they were doing to watch.

Terry nudged her and she looked at him. He nodded his head towards the potions classroom door. She looked over and saw Snape, absolutely fuming.

"50 points from Ravenclaw" he hissed. The other Ravenclaw's jaws dropped but not EL's.

"Listen here parrot-face! I don't care if you take 50 points from Ravenclaw! I don't care if you take 500 points! The only reason you dock points is because you want your own house to win! The house thing, IS STUPID!!! Some people are smart, some are brave, some are nice, and some are cunning!!! BIG DEAL!!! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have lunch in the Great Hall!" she shouted at Snape.

His face was fright mingled with anger. El bounded on to Draco.

"And you! Just because the little potions professor told you to get close to me, doesn't mean I'll let you. You are a spoiled rich snob who believes he's a prince!! No one in their right mind would like you!" she yelled at him.

Dracos hand went for his wand. Emily was too quick for him. There was a flash of light and next thing, Draco had cuts all over him, not fatal ones, and was unconscious on the floor.

Snape looked ready to explode. EL gave him a dirty look. She casually said, "Now that I FINALLY did that, how about we all go to the Great Hall for lunch?".

Everyone went back to what they were doing while Snape rushed to Draco's side. Emily scoffed then started to the Great Hall. Terry scurried after her.

"You are going to get in SO much trouble EL!" he exclaimed catching up to her. She was going rather fast.

"I don't care Terry! I hate that guy and his pet ferret!" she exclaimed trudging into the Great hall and sitting across from Harry and Hermione.

"Who and their pet ferret?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Arithmancy book.

EL sighed and explained what had happened to them. By the end, Harry had a huge grin plastered to his face while Hermione was busy picking her jaw up from off the floor.

"I wished I could've watched that!" Harry said slightly sadly. Hermione on the other hand, had an entirely different view on the situation.

"EL!!! You yelled at a teacher, hexed Draco, did magic in the corridors AND cost Ravenclaw 50 points!?!?! They could expel you! And Lucious will be fuming. Not to mention the detentions you'll get if you don't get expelled!" she exclaimed, knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice.

Emily cleaned up the juice with a wave of her hand. "Oh well. It was fun. I don't care about this Lucious guy. He sounds like an all talk spaz." She commented, taking a bite of an apple.

"If Draco heard that then he'd murder you." Harry said, grabbing his stuff. "I've got to go…See you later.". He ran off, out of the Great Hall.

"Wonder where he's going?" Terry commented.

Hermione looked like she was holding back laughter. "Spill it" EL ordered.

"If you must know, Harry has a date. He got asked out by Ginny Weasley last night." She replied, putting her book away.

"And you said he liked me!" EL exclaimed, punching Terry in the arm. He winced and rubbed his arm tenderly.

Hermione shook her head. "EL, please don't be so violent. And Harry does like you, he just didn't know what to say when Ginny asked him out. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. Do you like Harry??" she explained

Emily shook her head vigorously. "Nope…He seems like a good guy but I don't like him like that. I like someone else."

Terry smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. She took it off and cuffed him upside the head, giving him a glare.

Hermione watched in interest. "Is something going on between you two?" she asked cautiously.

Emily sighed. "No Hermione. Honestly, there is nothing!" she said the last part glaring at Terry.

He seemed slightly put out but there was no doubt in ELs mind that he'd keep trying.

He went back to his toast as EL grabbed a muffin. Hermione just shook her head and went back to her breakfast.

----

The rest of the day went by without anything unusual, other then people continually telling EL she was the best.

A few people asked her questions that she didn't want to answer, leaving her to mumble as Terry answered for her.

At dinner was when things got interesting.

EL, Terry, harry and Hermione were sitting together as they ate; oR as everyone but EL ate.

Dumbledore stood up to make some announcements which EL ignored until,

"Students of Hogwarts, we've decided, seeing how much everyone enjoyed the Yule Ball, that we will have a Halloween Ball this year. We didn't not have one last year on account of certain events. Now for the ball, you shall dress up like muggle children do, in costumes. There is actually a store in Hogsmeade selling outfits for this occasion. The ball will be on Halloween Night, after the feast. Now, sleep well."

EL sat there, smirking for a awhile. She knew EXACTLY what she was going to go as.

She stood up to go to the Ravenclaw dorms when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, she saw Draco Malfoy, again.

"What do you want ferret?" she asked coldly. She could see the cuts were healed completely, probably from the matron, Madame Pomfrey apparently.

"I would like to ask you to accompany me to the upcoming Ball." He requested politely, but he looked like he wanted to murder EL on the spot.

"Uh..Do you have brain problems?? HECK NO!" she shouted walking away.

A lot of people laughed as Malfoy walked away sullenly. Leaving the great hall and going up the Grand staircase, EL felt another tap on her shoulder.

She turned around, preparing to yell at Malfoy, only to find Ron standing there.

"Hey EL." He said softly. EL sighed and asked,

"What do you want?". Ron smiled, his eyes staring into hers.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked. EL avoided his look but snapped back and looked at him like he was insane.

"No!" she yelled incredously. There weren't a lot of people on the staircase anymore but the ones who were still there looked to see what was happening.

"Why not? I really like you EL." He asked taking her hand. She ripped it back and kicked him in the shin, causing him to go tumbling down the stairs, all the way to the bottom.

"Because I HATE you!!!!" she yelled down to him. Turning away she walked down the corridor to go to the common room. But there was a person already there.

"Hey Harry. Why are you all the way down here? Isn't your common room in a tower?" Emily asked.

He just smiled. "Yeah, it's in a tower, but I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

EL groaned internally. Not Harry too. "Yeah, sure. What is it?" she asked, knowing full well what it was.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked, sounding really nervous.

EL sighed and rubbed her temple. "Sorry Harry. No." he looked really sad. EL wanted to make him smile but didn't know how.

"Oh. That's OK. May I talk to Terry though? I don't know the password to the common room." He asked politely.

Emily smiled. "Sure, but I don't think he'll accept either." She joked as she said the password.

Harry laughed. "I'm not gonna ask him, I'd be asking for a death sentence."

Terry was sitting in front of the fire, doing his homework when they walked in. He looked up and saw EL and smiled, but frowned when he saw Harry.

"Hey man, turn the frown upside down. Harry he wants to talk to ya. I'm going to sleep. G'night guys." She said walking up the staircase to her dorm and closing the door behind her.

---

(Terrys point of view)

harry and I said goodnight to EL as she went to bed. Turning to face Harry, I could see he was sad about…something.

"What do you want?" I asked, somewhat coldly.

He was taken aback until a smile crept across his face. "You like EL don't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I replied sadly, looking into the fire. "And so do you."

Harry just smiled again, sitting down beside me on the couch. "Yeah...I do. I asked her to the dance..She said no. So now, I am here to give you some advice. Don't ask her to the ball for about a week."

My jaw dropped. "A week!!! By then she'll have a date to the ball!!" I practically shouted.

He smiled, that very annoying smile. "She had Malfoy ask her, then Ron, then me. If you ask now, she'll say no, again. She's gotten so used to saying no." he said, standing up agai, and heading out of the common room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


End file.
